With the development of various technologies of computer and network, various computation resources, memory resources, data resources, software resources and service resources are aggregated in the network. By using virtual machine technology, these dispersed resources can be integrated more effectively so as to realize sharing and effective utilization of resources and to reduce energy consumption.